


Good things come in small packages

by Miss_Noodle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Kind of a Bitch, Slow Burn, You're a bitty, bittybones au, but only because your little, for good reason tho, humans are bitties, reader is female, sans is sweet to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Noodle/pseuds/Miss_Noodle
Summary: His skull shines from the sun as he looks through the glass at you, his face wearing a bright but also lazy smile. He gives a small wave, which you returned politely before settling back into the pile of pillows.He seems to take the hint and turns around, engaging in conversation with the rabbit monster. While his back is turned you take a closer look at him.He wears a blue jacket with a grey hoodie, black shorts that have a white stripe down the sides and pink bunny slippers. His stance screams lazy and uncaring of the world around him. Cool.You haven't even said a word to him, but you already hope he sticks around.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissxsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissxsleep/gifts).

> No promises about updates. Sorry
> 
> Reader has female genitals and is a bitty.
> 
> I was inspired by kissxsleep's patchwork Family fic. I know this fic hasn't got small sans' like theirs but oh well. 
> 
> Even though it's been years since they finished their patchwork Family I still read the whole thing from time to time.

"Go on Y/N, please don't fight me!" The rabbit monster pleas, urging you to go sit on her hand. "You've been tucked away too long, it's not good for you!"

"S'not my fault I don't like kids slobbering all over me." You snarled, holding onto the chair leg with all your might. The monster grabbed your middle section and tugged, earning a grunt, but was unable to dislodge you. "'Sides, no one wants a crude bitch like me!"

"Then don't be!" She yelled, before sighing in defeat. "Listen Y/N, I'm only doing this because it's unhealthy for you to not be with a family. Your little body can only do so much on your own."

It's true. You've been struggling with sleep lately, and you've mostly lost your appetite. Being 7 inches had its downsides. You wouldn't admit it though. You've managed for years, you were confident that you'd be fine for a few more.

The rabbit monster sighed again, "Can you at least try? Someone who doesn't have any kids might come in and take an interest to you!" A small serene smile spreads on her face, "Ooh, it'd be so nice to see you happy with someone!" The smile is gone the instant you stick your tongue out at her.

"Only weirdos would want me, and I don't want to deal with them either!" Still, your grip loosened on the chair leg, walking towards her outstretched hand. "I'm not a very social person Tilly, anyone that comes by will just run. I've already hurt your business enough..." You scratch the back of your neck nerviously.

You'd scared a mother and child out of the shop once. None of you had thought anything of it, until nobody came in for a month because they had been spreading lies about Tilly selling 'feral bitties that have rabies'. Luckily a health inspector had stopped by from the rumors, and had confirmed that there were no bitties with rabies.

You still felt guilty though.

"That was a one time thing. Maybe if you hadn't snarled at them like a dog they wouldn't have been scared off!" Tilly exclaims.

"Their stupid kid was gonna grab me and squeeze! They'd already nearly murdered 2 other bitties without knowing if you hadn't butted in, I wasn't going to risk it!" You bit at her hand harshly.

She groaned, and merely poked at your face until you let go of her thumb, that now has started bleeding. Huffing, you cross your arms and turn your head away.

"I know... I don't blame you for being defensive... Mostly." You threatened to bite her again but she pulled her fingers away before you could. "There's no harm in trying again. I will make sure no kids or 'weirdos' as you put it won't head your way. So keep those chompers to yourself please!"

Huffing again, you plop your butt on the palm of her hand silently, glaring holes into the floor as she walks out to the main shop were all the other human bitties were held for presentation.

It was a square room that had big archways for doors, one you were coming through now, and on the opposite side of the room was the front door leading outside. There were two low hanging ceiling lights that had a couple bitties dangling off of, string, ropes and rat play toys attached to give bitties a workout. Spotlights shone at the enclosures on the right wall that had the main housing of bitties, they were the size of 2 chameleon enclosures, but had no ceiling so people could poke their hands in (at their own risk). The 'housing' was just A LOT of wooden boxes stacked, with sawdust outside of them and soft fabric and pillows inside for bitties to sleep on.

On the left wall was another doorway leading to the clothes/utensils room, dedicated for only bitties and the occasional human sized hoodie that had pictures of their own bitties on them.

In the top left corner was a smaller enclosure that warned people that they should be cautious around these bitties (were you would be placed), because they would most likely bite. It is pushed up against a window that shows the street, a nice seating place for all of you.

In the center of the back wall was the reception desk, were Tilly would be.

Tilly walks you into the clothes room for one moment, grabbing a new top, jumper and trousers for you. She walks back to the main area and drops you into a wooden box in the 'dangerous bitties' enclosure. A couple of bitties sneer at you, but one look at them with your glare sends them on their way.

"Get changed please, you smell like cheese and chicken noodles. And trust me when I say that is not a good mix!" She hands you the clothes, gives you a bright smile, and heads on her way.

Sighing to yourself, you close the sliding door to the box to make sure no other bitties come peeking at you as you change from your smelly clothes.

"Another day..."


	2. The Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What reader normally deals with, until someone catches her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments everyone :)

You yawn and stretch your limbs out across the nest of pillows you lay on, enjoying the sun shining on your face. You hadn't wanted to talk to the other bitties (they were all salty because they new that you were in charge), so you'd 'borrowed' <strike>stolen</strike> the pillows from the wooden houses to make a little nest for yourself against the window that shows the street. It was sunny today, which meant that you could have it shining on you while you napped. 

It's been a couple hours since Tilly brought you out, and since then it's been quiet. A few kids have come over but the other bitties made sure that they kept their distance. Sometimes adults would peek in through the window, monsters and human alike, giggling to themselves or their friends while pointing at you. You just flipped them off.

Stretching again, you flipped onto your stomach, snuggling in the pillows.

"Heyyy, Y/N!" 

As soon as you heard their voice you swore under your breath. Goddammit, there goes your peaceful slumber. 

Peeking an eye open, you regarded the bitty with annoyance. "What do you want Trevor? I'm clearly busy."

He laughs, "Why do I gotta want something to talk to my friend?" He gives you a smile way to big to be real. His hands are behind his back as if he was holding something he didn't want you to see.

Trevor was a small bitty, and was scared of everything. He would act tough, but he was the definition of bark but no bite. He had big blue eyes, chocolate hair and a sharp jaw. He was 5 inches, and only just reached your chest. He always wore a completely black outfit constantly, and never seemed to change (it stank as much as you did, ew). Out of everyone, he was the one you picked on the most.

"Because we ain't friends." You state, brow drooping down into a frown. "So? Get on with it!"

He leans his head back, sighing over exaggeratedly and smile completely gone, replaced with a scowl. "You're awful to talk to, you know?" He brings his hands from around your back, and you perk up at the miniature haribo sweets he was holding. He smirks evilly, "I wanna trade." He waves the packet in your face.

"What you want?" 

"I'll give you this whole packet, IF you get me 3 or 4 pins." His grin grows wider, as if he's given you a deal you can't say no to.

Close, but nah. "Sorry Trevor, I don't want to be the one to get the blame because you stabbed a kids hand." You wave him off and close your eyes again. He makes a noise that sounds indignant.

"I wouldn't be caught! And even if I was, I wouldn't put the blame on you." 

You roll your eyes, "Suure..." You think back to all the times he HAS done just that, and you suddenly hate this guy even more. "Go away, you little rat, i'm trying to sleep." You snuggle more into your pillows.

"Little rat-?!" he practically screeches.

You push a finger against your lips, "Shhhhh..." 

"Fine! If you're going to be so much of a pussy, i'll get 'em myself!" He stomps off, huffing like a dog. Relaxing now that he was finally gone, you go back to your sleep.

* * *

You wake to chatter.

Yawning, you look around at the suddenly filled shop. Wondering why it's so packed, you look around to see what you'd missed. Spotting a poster that show bitties were on sale, you flop down and groan loudly.

'Dammit Tilly...'

Even so, you refused to move from your comfy spot on the window. The sun had long since passed you, no longer shining through the window. The other aggressive bitties looked exhausted, probably from trying to fight off dumb humans and monsters that wanted to pick them up.

You notice Tilly walking over with a huge plate of food on it, and perk up, extracting yourself (a little regretfully when you see the people gathering behind her) from your pillow nest, to head straight for what you can only assume was your late-lunch.

"Over here beauties!" She calls, waving her hand to everyone in the enclosure. Every bitty jumps up, almost looking starving for the food as they run to the glass where Tilly stands. You follow along, a little less desperate.

She places the plate on the floor, and everyone digs in. It was only mini sandwiches, but everyone fought over them regardless. The Monsters and Humans staring and cooing us all was off putting, but you tried your best to ignore it as you chomped on a ham and cucumber sandwich.

Then, one stupid human made the mistake of reaching down to you (oh, why you??), and pokes your belly roughly <strike>accidentally</strike>, almost making you puke.

Slamming down the sandwich you snarl viciously at the stupid being, then quickly go to bite their hand _as hard as you could _for payback. The taste of blood on your tongue made you grin, giving you a high as you let go before they'd hit you. You continue to snarl at the adult woman as she screeches at the top of her lungs, getting the attention of the _everyone in the entire shop_, and holds her hand, as if she was bleeding out and about to die.

"IT BIT ME!"

"Ma'am, please calm down-!" Tilly tries to placate quickly, growing nervous at the stares everyone was giving her. "It does warn you on the glass that they bite, let me-!"

"IT SAYS NO SUCH THING!"

"Pft, yeah, because your fat ass is covering it, lady." You tsk at her, enraging her even more. Her face turns bright red. 

Ignoring you, she turns her rage to Tilly, "You need to put that thing in a cage with a muzzle! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" She jabs her good hand, now smeared with her blood, against Tilly chest, staining her nice uniform.

"I'm sorry ma'am! Please, come with me so we can get that fixed-!" Tilly tries again.

"NO WAY! I am not spending another minute here! You better be ready for the RSPCA _and _the police when I call em over to arrest your ass!" And just like that, she stomps out of the store, mouth quivering as she hold back tears.

The store is quiet after the woman leaves, and with a few glares, a few more follow after her. Not bothered by the tension at all, you grab another sandwich and continue eating.

"Oh Y/N..." Tilly sighs, heading over to the nicer bitties. Your eyes follow her, feeling a small amount of guilt. It might be hard to believe, but you don't like making Tilly upset. She was the only friend you really had left. However, you don't feel guilty enough to call after her.

Not this time, at least.

Happy with your full tummy, you head back over to your nest of pillows. Laying down on your back slowly, you sigh happily. 

You put your hands behind your head, quietly observing the rest of the room. You're pretty sure you won't be able to go back to sleep after that, so you decide to just keep an eye out. At this point, everyone has continued to browse, occasionally offering condolences to Tilly for that scene, when something catches your eye.

'Is that a skeleton? Sorry, 2 skeletons?'

You've seen a range of different types of Monsters throughout the years, but you don't think you've ever seen a skeleton before. Weird.

One was lanky and tall,_ very tall_. From your angle, he looked like a fuckin' _mountain_. He wore a white crop top that had 'COOL DUDE' written on the front, blue shorts with white trainers. He also wore Red gloves?? What? And... Were those basket balls on his shoulders?! 

Despite his weird wardrobe, it seemed to suit him perfectly.

But the other skeleton... Was staring straight at you. It put you on high alert, sweat beading on your head.

His skull shines from the sun as he looks through the glass at you, his face wearing a bright but also lazy smile. He gives a small wave, which you returned politely (you didn't want to cause more problems than you already had) before settling back into the pile of pillows.

He seems to take the hint and turns around, engaging in conversation with the rabbit monster. While his back is turned you take a closer look at him.

He wears a blue jacket with a grey hoodie, black shorts that have a white stripe down the sides and pink bunny slippers. His stance screams lazy and uncaring of the world around him. Cool.

You'd remember to keep a look out for him. As he leaves when he's finished talking to Tilly, turns to you again, and gives you a wink with a cheesy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of felt like I introduced the bone bros a little too early but oh well.


	3. The Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally talk to the blue skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was a few days late. Hadn't been feeling very motivated. also sorry for it being kinda short, i just feel if i force it to be longer then i will loose interest in it and i don't want that. :) hope you enjoy

He'd come by a few times after that first day. 

It's been a week since the 'accident', and no one had heard of the banshee woman since, so it's been going well. Bitties have been adopted, Tilly's happy and no one has bothered you. 

The first few days, the skeleton had merely sat next to the glass, occasionally peeking at you, waving and smiling, before leaving. You hadn't particularly liked it, it was like a baby sitter that didn't want to talk to you. He's so focused on you, you're wandering if Tilly paid him to keep a eye on you. It kind of hurt to think, but you understood.

Then he started to sit _inside_ the glass. It was a risky move on his part, because as soon as he stepped in, the other bitties started hissing aggressively at him and snarling. They still kept their distance from the obviously unafraid Monsters entering without hesitation. Even though he was being screamed profanities, he was still trying to start conversation.

Although, whoever he was speaking to, he didn't seem too into the conversation, still taking peeks at you.

You had started to get uncomfortable at this point, so you retreated with your pillows to the mini houses. You hated avoiding him, you normally sorted things with violence to put them in their place, but since he was a full grown Monster, you had to admit that he intimidated you. 

He didn't seem to like you hiding away, because he'd started fiddling with things outside of where you are. A lot of the other bitties didn't like him intruding on their privacy, so Tilly had to step in and tell him off. She didn't need them to be more angry than they already were.

After a week of this, you'd had enough, your patience had worn out and you wanted to know why he was so fascinated with you. 

"'Ey skele-man!" You stomped out of the box. He jumped, he had been reading a book, one hand holding it while the other fought off the other bitties trying to get his attention. He turned to you quickly, closing his book. "Why you stalkin' me!?"

"uh," _Dayum_, that's his voice? It seems to rumble through his chest, like a purring lion. He looks to the left nervously, sweating. "is being interested in adopting stalking??" 

"Interested in adoptin- What the hell?" You sputtered, shocked. "Why would _you _want to adopt _me_?" You frowned at him suspiciously, arms crossed. "I don't think i've ever said a word to you until now." 

He smiled, giving a slow wink. "that's why i have been 'stalking' you. i wanted to get to know you before i took you to my home. if you wanted to, that is." He exaggeratedly shrugs, lifting his hands to be level with his shoulders. You notice he had gloves on, and briefly wonder why.

You blink owlishly at him, before huffing and crossing your arms. "Staring and stalking me ain't the way to go, buddy." You sigh, "Listen, why don't you just go fuck off and go adopt someone else, I ain't interested." You turn around to walk back into the house.

"but, i don't want anyone else?" There's a sound behind you that sounds like bone scratching on bone and it makes you cringe. He sighs, "listen, my bro just wanted me to have a friend. you don't gotta call me 'papa' or whatever. i just wanted to humor him, and if you _really_ hate it at home, then i can take you back. you seemed like someone who could take care of yourself and won't shatter if i wasn't around for a while." There's some shuffling. "i have a lot of odd jobs. i need a tough bitty that can look after their selves when i'm not around."

Wait, so, he doesn't even want to? He's just using you to get his brother to shut up? Yeah, no.

You're turning around, about to lay into this guy for being an asshole, but your gaze locks onto Tilly first, and it's like all your anger drains from you. She's looking at you with a hopeful expression, her hand pressed against her chest as she gives you a big grin. When you stare at her, she gives you a thumbs up, and a pushing motion as if to 'go ahead'. 

You sigh again, rubbing a hand on your forehead. You look up at the skeleton again, who isn't looking at you anymore, fiddling with his hoodie zipper. You groan loudly, catching his attention again.

"Fine... Fine!" You huff, sitting down next to him on the floor. You cross your arms. "What you wanna do then?"


	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short. It's 3am and I'm doing this on my phone instead of laptop because I'm lazy and wanted to stay in bed.
> 
> Hope you still like it :]

You've never seen a skeleton be so animated before.

After you'd agreed to join him, he had a big grin on his face and was talking excitedly about all the things you could do together. You found it a little weird how insistent he was in adopting you and no one else, but you couldn't care less. 

While he's talking, Tilly comes over.

"Heya Sans," She smiles wide. "How are things over here?"

Sans looks like he's about to say something, but you interrupt, "I'm hungry," you cross your arms and huff. Tilly mimics your arms and even huffsome back at you.

"You've already had breakfast earlier, honey. It's not fair to feed you and not the others as well." She wags her fingers at you.

"Then feed everyone, we're all hungry!" You grumble under your breath. For some reason, owners, including Tilly, seem to think that bitties only need feeding twice a day, despite many telling them that it's not right. 

While you're grumbling to yourself looking at the ground, some asshole came over to bother you.

"What kinda freak would want this piece of shit?" They shove you forward, though it doesn't move you much. Whirling around to face the intruder, your scowl deepens.

"Fuck off Chelsea." Standing up quickly so you could stand your ground, you spit at her. It lands on her shirt, where she gags. You hold in a giggle, but only barely.

"W-what the fuck?!" She goes to take off her shirt, effectively rubbing it in her face. You can't hold in your laughter, and break down in a fit. She's frantically trying to take it off, despite only having a bra underneath, as she screams curses at you.

"Y/N!" You jump and turn around to the Monsters. "There was no need to do that! That could have easily been resolved had you not-!" Before she could finish her sentence, a snarl comes from behind you. You only turn around in time to catch Chelsea's bite on your arm, before she forces you to tumble over. 

"Ugh, goddamnit!" You yell, already sick of this bitches shit. Why did she have to bother you right now? She always seemed to have the perfect timing to start a fight, of course she'd start one with you when someone is considering adopting you.

_Fuck it_, you thought, _might as well see if he still wants me after this._

Grabbing Chelsea's hair, you rip her bite off your arm. She grunts in annoyance, swiping in the air to hit you, occasionally hitting your side, as you hold her at an arms length. You were a couple inches taller than her, and stronger, so this was a piece of cake.

While waiting for her to tire herself out, you grin and tug her hair around, making her growl as she stopped swinging in favour of grabbing your hands to ease up. 

"For fucks sake! Put me down bitch!"

"Y/N-!"

"Okay."

You bring her head down and slam your knee into her face, knocking her out after doing it a few times. You let her go, watching as her body crumbled to the floor. Looking up, you see the other bitties standing defensively away from you, sweating bullets as they watch your movementsearch carefully. 

You just snarl at them, until a hand snatches you from behind.

"That's enough from you." It's Tilly. You grunt at the quick pick up, but settle down on your stomach against her furred hand. Man, she was comfy.

When she pulls you to her chest, you start making a sound like a cat purring as you close your eyes, opting to listen in the conversation rather than participate. 

You hear a sigh, "I did warn you she is troublesome." There's a sound like some one shifting clothing. 

"yeah, hehe, you weren't kiddin'. guess i got a little fighter on my hands, aye buddy?"

You assume he's talking to you, and peek an eye open, only to be correct. You hum an affirmation, but close your eyes again, continuing your snuggle and purring. You hear someone whisper 'cute' and a small giggle goes with it.

"Before she goes with you Sans, there are things you need to know about her that are important." You can feel Tilly walking, and can hear Sans' slipeered feet trailing behind. "Y/N here is an older bitty, so she has seen quite a few..." A pause. "Unfortunate things."

You don't want to hear it. You sit up and bite her hand to signify you wanted down. She places you in a cardboard box, the type you would put a pet rabbit in when adopting them.

Tilly smiles gently down at you, "Sorry, Y/N. But you don't want him to do things that will trigger you." She strokes your head, tears seeming to gather in her eyes. "I won't go into detail, but I must say the basics, honey."

Frowning at her, instead of replying you just lie down in the corner of the uncomfortable box. She sighs, and closes the lid, so the only light you get are from the air holes in the sides.

You can hear them quietly discussing your history together, and decide to just sleep the day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOo what is reader hiding?


	5. 2nd Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Papyrus. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands hurt from typing this on my phone lol 
> 
> Sorry for taking a while. Work an all that.

You had only been through the door 10 minutes ago, and Sans was discussing boundaries and rules, while sellotaping the cardboard box you'd arrived in. You didn't listen to what he was saying, but you threw in the occasional 'uh-huh' so he wouldn't call you out on it. When he was finished, he pushed the box in the corner of the living room, and announced it yours. 

_Gee, thanks fucktard, because I can do sooo much in that._

You kept those thoughts to yourself though, and went in to sleep, ignoring his protests.

Well, you _would've _slept, if the door hadn't crashed against the wall and a shout of 'I'M HOMEEE!' had rattled you to your core.

_okay so, I'm never leaving this box again._ Whoever this person was, you wanted nothing to do with them. Huge footsteps make their way to were your little box was, and suddenly, you felt very small. 

You started to breath heavily, panic shooting through you as your mind kept thinking of things that this loud person could do to you.

_oh God.. he can just stomp on this stupid box and kill me!_ You felt a lot less safe here now. But you weren't brave enough to run out either. Instead, you tuck yourself in the corner and wrap up in a ball, legs tucked in and your head held low. You were hyperventilating now, and old memories had started to flash into your vision.

"oop- quiet paps, I think ya scared her, hehe." You payed close attention to their conversation. 

"OH! Does This Mean You Adopted The Little One?!" There was a sound of bones rattling. "Can I Meet Them?" 

_nope_

"sure."

_Dammit Sans, what the fuck. _You begin to feel a little irritated. _I'm not just some pet you can do what you please with!_

Sadly, the two giants cannot hear your thoughts, so the new voice had ducked down to peer into the little hole in the box that was supposedly the doorway. A small eye socket came into your view, and once it spotted you, it looked to light up.

"Hello, Tiny Human! I Am The Great Papyrus! What Is Your Name?" 

You hiss at him like a cat.

"W-What? That Is Not A Name Tiny Human! Please, I Wish To Be The Best Of Friends With Our New Roomie!" The skeleton (you guessed from the eye socket) tried again, this time his voice having a nervous tone to it from your aggression.

You hiss again, but this time dart forward to swipe at the doorway, purposely missing but hoping it sends the message that you want to be left alone. 

The skeleton, startled at the angry swipe, shoots up out of the way, and disappears from your view. Growling loudly, you try to relieve stress by ripping up the cardboard box. You turn around and scratch at what you see. Huffing and snarling to yourself the whole time. 

* * *

Outside the box, the two skeletons are talking in the kitchen. Sans glares at the box lightly, and continues to rub Papyrus' back to comfort him. He knew the reason for your anger, but he thought you would tough it out for now. Guess he was wrong.

"don't take it too personally bro, she's a tough little mare, been through a lot too. give 'er time, she'll want to be your friend." He consoled. 

Papyrus had a guilty look on his face, but brushed Sans' hand off and went to turn the oven on. "I Know Brother! It Is No Challenge For The Great Papyrus! I Shall Cook Her A Special Meal To Remember Me By!" He grins wide at his brother. "It is Nearly Dinner Time Anyway, So Finish What You Are Doing Brother and Set up The Table!"

"sure thing." Sans went back to the living room to check on you. He sighed in relief when he couldn't hear your angry growls and scratches.

He tapped the boxes roof, "'ey little buddy?" A yawn and another growl, "still not 'appy, 'ey?" A groan. "well, just lettin' ya' know that paps is makin' dinner for us, so it'd be mighty fine of you could 'umer him for me?" ...

...

No response.

He sighed again, and went back in the kitchen. Jeez, what did he sign up for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know Papyrus isn't gonna be stupid here like everyone seems to make him.
> 
> Also yeah ik it's short, but it's kind of either this or nothing because I don't have the motivation to write it longer Lool.


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your woken for dinner and Papyrus fixes his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah didn't mean for this to be late. Lost track of time. Also got a cold so I've been doing nothing for a few days, bored out of my mind. 
> 
> Anyway sorry, hope you enjoy anyway.

You woke to something prodding at your body.

Growling, you sat up and swatted away the stick that had woken you up. Glaring at the eye light that peeked through the hole of the box, you huffed and crossed your arms. The skeleton chuckled.

"no need to look so grumpy pumpkin, was just tellin' ya' that dinners ready." He poked you again for good measure, before retreating and disappearing from your view.

You still didn't know if you wanted to come out, while this box is weak as hell you didn't have any other cover for yourself. You decide to remain seated. 

Suddenly, the whole thing shook as a certain _someone_ decided it would be a _great _idea to shake you out.

Gritting your teeth in anger, you tried to hold on, "Okay, OKAY! Im coming! Jeez..." A deep chuckle outside confirmed that Sans had been the one to commit the crime.

"SANS! Do Not Do That To The Tiny Human! You Might Hurt Them!" 

"sorry, sorry." He certainly didnt _sound _sorry. He placed the box down again and waited for you to exit. You strolled out to avoid anymore stress on your small body. Sans leaned down and let you walk onto his hand, only to hiss when you bit him hard.

"aye! none a that missy!" He flicked the back of your head, it wasn't hard enough to cause any damage, but you still growled at him anyway. You cross your arms.

He put his hand on the table to allow you to jump off, and you stalked over to the complete opposite side than him. He gasped dramatically and placed a hand on his chest, a fake hurt look pulling at his face.

"oh missy, _you wound me..._" You roll your eyes as hard as you can. He hums and gives you a slow wink, but remains quiet. You're confused.

"Hello Again, Tiny Human!" You jump as a large bowl (well, large for you) is placed in front of Sans and to the right of you. From the cheesy smell, your guess is that it's mac and cheese. Looking up at the bigger skeleton, you take note of his appearance.

He's about a head taller than Sans, and has a big grin that seems to be permanent, but you are proven wrong when his smile tugs down a little in anxiety. His skull is shaped different than Sans' more like a normal human skull, except the eye sockets are half the size, giving him an anime kind of look.

He's wearing some kind of armor, it was round and covers his whole ribcage, with only a small hole in the bottom for his spine to go through. It was completely white, and had some kind of symbol on the chest. His shoulders where the same, minus the symbol, and ended at the top of his humerus. The bottom of his thoracic and whole lumber part of his spine are bare for the world to see, and blue shorts cover his pelvis. He has big red boots that reach just below his knees, and red gloves to match.

He also has a red scarf on that seems to permanently be blowing in a non-existent wind.

He places a bitty-sized bowl with cutlery in front of you, and you're suddenly made aware of how hungry you are when your stomach growls loudly. Blushing red, you choose to ignore the grin widening on the blue skeletons face, and sit your ass on the table, messily eating the mac and cheese. It tasted fine, nothing amazing. 

The taller brother, (you assume brother, didn't Sans call him bro?) hums approvingly, then sits down to eat his own food. The skeletons eat a lot slower than you, so you inevitably finish first, and are left to awkwardly wait for them to be done. 

"So, Little Human." You groan internally. "What Is Your Name? I Don't Think It's Appropriate To Call You Tiny Human All The Time." Turning your head to look at the bigger skeleton, you shrug, but remain silent. Although, you were thankful that he is keeping his voice down. You didn't want a repeat of earlier.

He frowns down at you. "Well, Alright Then." He sighs, but looks like he's trying to remain optimistic as he places a hand on his chest and poses heroically, "I Am The Great Papyrus! And I Promise To Take Good Care Of You!" He deflates a little, an apologetic look crossing his face as he looks down at you, "Although, I Do Apologise About My First Meeting With You. I Tend To Get A Little Over Excited." He scratches the top of his skull.

_Dam, he's cute... _You can't help but smile, albeit a weak one, "S'alright. I'm just not good around loud noises." You twiddle your thumbs, feeling restless with nothing to occupy you.

Papyrus' grin widens, "Ah! That I Can Fix! From Now On, I Shall Keep My Voice Down." He stands and picks up his now empty bowl and takes yours. Papyrus takes them to the sink and begins to wash them. Sans gazes lazily down at you.

"what about the name 'missy'? since you're so dam sassy." He leans over to poke your side gently. You're starting to realise that this skeleton seems to only want to poke and prod at you.

However, you only shrug at him again, smacking away his phalanges as he tries to poke your belly. His eyesockets are lidded as he chuckles, attempting to poke you again when he mumbles "missy it is then". You bit his finger.

"ouch. that's not very nice." He lifts his finger away from you, but you attempt to hold on for longer so you can bite him harder. Despite looking like bone, his phalanges seem to sink in your bite, like skin, so it doesn't hurt to chomp on him. Small specks of blood is pooling around your mouth, and thats when you decide to let him go. 

He stares at the tiny wound (honestly, it was like a paper cut), and just shrugged and sucked on it.

Deciding you've played nice enough today, you jump down onto a chair, then the floor so you could make your way back to the box. It was late, and despite sleeping earlier, you were tired. Shuffling back inside, you flopped onto your side and closed your eyes.

"Hmm. I Don't think That Should Be Were Their Home Is Sans..." You could hear Papyrus complain lightly. You tried to ignore them. 

"where would you suggest then bro?"

"Well, They are Your Friend Sans. They Should Go In Your Room!" 

"i guess. you know they ain't gonna be 'appy about it though, right?" 

"We All Just Got Off On the Wrong Foot. We Must Be Patient With Them. Maybe If We-" 

You tuned out the rest of their conversation.

The box jostled lightly, alerting you that someone was picking it up. Gripping tightly to the floor, you remain horizontal as you are taken to a different location. 

You are gently placed on what looked like a nightstand next to a bed, from what you can see through the hole. The colour blue flashes past, and you guessed you were deposited in his room.

After a moment of you listening for anything suspicious, a skeletal hand is shoving something though the hole. You hiss in defense. 

"chill missy, it's just a lil' pillow i got for ya." Sans huffs, "you're welcome, by the way."

Relaxing, you go to roughly tug the small pillow away from him. Giving it a sniff, you flop down on it and face away from Sans. You hear a giggle. 

"goodnight missy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed, was trying to get it finished.
> 
> The name missy came from another fic that I enjoy reading. 'You funky little bat'. Is the name. Thought it was cute.
> 
> EDIT: a couple people seem upset about Sans being a douche, don't worry. He won't stay like this forever. It's just not clicked in his mind that reader is more than a hamster. And the reason reader is putting up with it is because she doesn't want to disappoint Tilly. She's also been through worse.


	7. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an unpleasant dream. But spending time with skeletons makes it okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC BLOOD AND VIOLENCE AHEAD ALSO HINTING AT A KIDNAPPING.  
IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT I HAVE MARKED IT WITH A ****** just skip and I'll explain what happened in the end notes.

_******_

_You shuddered in the dark room, your eyes adjusting to allow you for better vision. You can see the stacks of cages that lined against the walls of the damp room, everyone had a bitty inside that was either crying, sleeping or spewing curses at the world. This also included you. _

_You shivered, the cold air making goose bumps rise all on your skin, and you pressed yourself further into the metal bars that keeps you hostage. You were sitting down, knees pressed to your chest with your arms wrapped around them, bags under your eyes as you tried to stay awake. With every breath you took, a mist traveled out from your mouth and dissipating in the air. You scrubbed at your eyes when you felt yourself nod off._

_Suddenly, arms had wrapped around you._

_"Cmon babe, you need to sleep." Whispered the other bitty. You huffed at her, trying to look strong as you turn your head away to look at the door that leads to the fighting rings._

_"M'fine..." A yawn left you, proving to the small bitty woman you weren't. She sighed, and placed her hand on your chin, forcing your head to her so you lock eyes. _

_Dam, even in these situations, she still looks so beautiful. _

_"How about _I _keep watch and _you _rest." She said it like there was no arguing, and as you opened your mouth to protest, she kissed you gently on the lips. "Shush. Sleep, please?" She pulled back and gave you her best puppy dog eyes, "For me?" _

_Grumbling, you abandoned your post to go lay on the rubber padding the cage offered for comfort. Laying down you closed your eyes, but still listened to her as she kept speaking._

_"Besides..." A devilish giggle made you shoot up, eyes opening to a horrific scene. _

_The bitty woman was laying on her side, faced away from you and covered in blood. She had a hole where her intestines were, and you could see that they were everywhere, as if they had been pulled out by someone. Looking down at your hands, you see that they, and the rest of you, was covered in her blood. _

_Another devilish giggle echos around you, your vision fading. "**You can't protect someone who's dead.**"_

_You scream as a banging echos throughout the room._

_******_

You woke up suddenly, jolting up and breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping down your head and back, soaking your clothes and making them darken in colour.

Tears grew in your eyes as you replayed the past event, sighing heavily as you rubbed your eyes. Your nose was getting snotty, and you tried to wipe that away with your sleeve. But no matter what, the tears kept coming.

Sniffing, you try to distract yourself, only then realising that the banging in your dream was actually coming from... oh

You forgot you'd been bought.

Sorry, you mean 'adopted'.

This only stressed you out more (_you can't talk to people crying like a baby!! Man UP!!_), and you rubbed your face more furiously. As you tried to compose yourself, you could hear a faint grumble from outside the box to your left.

"paps.. calm the fuck down, will ya'?" You recognised Sans' voice, and heard fabric moving about. You crawled out of the box, eyes heavy with the need to sleep, despite the dream. A skeletal hand suddenly patting your head makes you jump, swiveling towards the owner of the hand.

Sans chuckled, he was still laying on his bed, (which was just a mattress on the floor?) His arm outstretched to pet you again. You were to tired to really tell him off, but you growled at him anyway. 

"go back in and sleep longer sweetie, you look like ya' need it." He stretched and yawned, his jaw opening to reveal a black void behind it, and a cyan glow was shining where his 'tongue' would be. You had to admit you were curious, but you aren't going to ask him to keep his mouth open for you to explore. His jaw seemed to click shut again when he sat up, giving you a wink"i'll keep paps off your ass for ya." He gets up, and walks out.

The banging on the door halts, only to be replaced with shouts. You can't hear what is being said, but they are drifting further away from the door, so you take that as your que to sleep again.

Despite the dream, you were still tired, and very much used to nightmares like that at this point. Sighing, you turn to retire to the pillow once again. 

* * *

This time, you wake up peacefully. 

Slowly opening your eyes, you yawn and stretch out, your back cracking as it finally moves. It was rare for you to sleep okay, but it was definitely a welcome treat. Sitting up, you take notice how you don't hear anything banging on doors this time.

When was the last time you got to have a full rest? At the center, bitties were always on a strict schedule to keep healthy, so you all were always woken up at around 6:30 am. You despised it, but of course, if you didn't do it, you'd be labeled as unhealthy and taken to the side just to do _more _work. No thank you.

Standing up, you stretch your arms above your head, shoulders cracking with makes you groan in relief. Toddling along, you exit the cardboard box, feeling uncharacteristically happy.

As you look around the room, you finally start to take note of your surroundings.

_God, what a mess..._ was your immediate thought.

You seemed to be standing on a small table that had been shoved against a worn in mattress in the top right corner of a square room. On top of the mattress was a light green ball of fabric, which you guess to be the blue skeletons quilt. Drifting your eyes away from that, you were instantly drawn to the fucking tornado on the opposite wall of you. You were baffled.

The tornado didn't make any sound, and was made up of rubbish that you guessed was thrown carelessly onto the floor. The most obvious things you could see within it was a plate of spaghetti (which somehow stayed perfectly balanced on the plate), a dog (_?!?!?_), a Chinese takeout box, scrunched up pieces of paper and a plain red book. 

There was a lamp in the corner of the room, the walls a maroon colour while the floor was striped magenta and blue, and clothing was littered _everywhere_. Boxers, trousers, t-shirts and _socks._

Why were there so many socks?! They didn't even pair with each other either! 

This room is designed to frustrate you, and they want you to sleep in here. Lord have mercy.

Oh yeah, and there was a treadmill in the center of the room. _not weird at all._

Sighing, you jump down from the desk and to the floor. Looking up at the window that was above Sans' (gross) mattress, showed you that it was about midday. Because for some reason the dumbass didn't have a clock in here. 

You reach the closed door, and stare up at it bored. You hummed before bending down to lay on your stomach. You wriggled under the door, the little gap between the door and the floor your only way out, and you could feel your body straining to fit through the tight space. 

Luckily though, bitties were really dam flexible. You popped through to the other side easily.

Standing straight again, you dust yourself off.

You walked down the landing, looking around as you approached the stairs. There were three doors here, Sans' that you had just come out of, one directly behind you and one in front of the stairs to the right. There was a painting of a bone in between Sans' and the mysterious door. It made you chuckle. The last door had police tape on it, which you raised a brow at, and pointedly ignored it.

Reaching the stairs, you looked down to evaluate how steep they are.

Hoo-boy... 

Luckily though, you could see Sans snoozing away on a green couch across from you. Crossing your arms, you try to get his attention.

"Ahem." You scratch the back of your neck in anxiety. "Sans?" 

No response.

You huffed, "Sans? Hey, Sans!" You waved an arm to get his attention.

His grin turned up a little, but he remained seated with his eye sockets closed. 

_That little-!_

"'Ey! Mother fucker!" He peeked an eye socket at you, his white eye light rolling in his skull to find you. You huffed, then pointed at the stairs. You were going to avoid using your feet if you could!

Sans chuckled, seemingly amused at your predicament. "alrigh' _princess, _imma comin'." He stood slowly, before walking up the stairs to lower a hand down for you. When he picked you up and began to walk to the kitchen, you bit him for calling you princess. He replied with an irritated 'ouch', before flicking your head gently to try and rid of you.

"no more bitin' buddy, that would be great." He groaned, sitting in a wooden chair and leaning back, taking his hand back when you let him go. He rubbed it while staring at you, looking like a hurt puppy. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"Ah!" You turned towards Papyrus, who you noticed was stirring something in a plastic jug. You cringed at him when you noticed he had the same outfit on as yesterday, (not that you could say much... though in your defence, you hadn't been given any.) but you still smiled when you saw his apron. It was bright pink with the words 'kiss the cook' written on the front. Only, the word 'cook' had been scribbled out and Papyrus was written underneath, in big bold letters.

_So sweet..._

"Little Human!" He started, turning to you while continuing to stir the mixture in the jug thoroughly. "While I Normally Never Let Anybody Sleep Past 11AM, Sans Has Informed Me That You Needed A Lie In, As All This Moving Has Tired You Out! So!" He turned away from you, getting out a pan and pooring the mixture onto it. The smell was delicious and you sat down on the table in front of Sans. "I Decided to Treat You With Pancakes As A Welcome!" He grins brightly at you.

You can't help but smile at how excited he seemed. "Gee, thanks man.." You scratch the back of your neck again. "You really didn't havta.." 

"Nonsense!" He flipped the pancake to its other side. "You Deserve It My Friend!" He winks at you "This Also Gives Me A Chance To Boogy!" He cackles a loud 'Nyeh-heh-heh!' Before clicking on a phone he had on the counter. Music began playing from it and he danced like crazy. 

You're pleasantly shocked, and laugh when he starts to dance. He turns it off after a minute though so you could breath.

Wiping a tear from your eye, you giggle, "aw man. That was amazing." 

Sans chuckled behind you, and you could feel him lift a finger to pet your hair. You tensed and growled in warning, but he just continued. You calmed after a moment.

Looking down at yourself, you blushed faintly. "Um, did you happen to get any clothes while you um..." You fiddled with your hands, looking behind and up at Sans. His eye sockets widen and he reaches under the table, mumbling an 'oops' Before bringing his hand up to reveal a plastic bag. 

He placed it on the table, ignoring Papyrus' eye sockets glaring holes into his skull, and emptied it. Clothes came spewing out and buried you.

You can hear the guffaws Sans makes when you poke your head out, only growing more when you turn to glare at him. Papyrus just sighs.

"_Gee, thanks_, bone head." He winked at you.

"you're welcome."

You huff, grabbing high-waisted jeans, a plain white t-shirt and batman hoodie, and stormed off to give yourself privacy. 

Looking around, you think underneath the couch is probably the easiest spot for you. You didn't want to go through the effort (or embarrassment) to get someone to carry you upstairs again. 

You get changed under the dusty couch, glad that there weren't any spiders around, and came back out, only to witness Papyrus attempting to flip a pancake on the pan, only to have it hit Sans square in the face.

You don't think you've laughed so hard in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the graphic scenes basically reader was dreaming about a past event where her and someone she loved where trapped in a cage and her loved one being killed.
> 
> ALSO before people say anything, yes I'm British. Which is why I write things like 'rubbish' or 'bin' or 'colour' or 'favourite'. Can't help it my homies. And sorry not sorry but readers gonna be British too because idk how to American.  
Haha, I struggled so much describing sans' tornado because I really wanted to right trash-nado but it sounded so wrong! 😂😂


	8. All You Need Is Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vets appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, long time huh.  
Sorry bout that. I didn't really feel motivated, and I still kinda don't but i didn't want to leave it any longer than I already had so. Here I am.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyhoo!

It's been roughly a month since Sans decided to take you in. 

You will admit that you've started to enjoy his company. Occasionally, you would put forth effort to locate the skeleton so you wouldn't be <strike>lonely</strike> bored. While you mostly just poked fun at him to piss him off, slowly but surely, you could feel the bond you both shared begin to grow.

Not that you'd tell him that.

Papyrus was still a sweetheart, and when you pushed the right buttons, would spoil you relentlessly. He soon learned that the best way for someone to befriend you was to feed you.

He began to spoil you with food so much you had started to grow a big belly.

Sans poking said belly is what brought you out of your thoughts. You squeaked unintentionally.

"what'ya thinking about?" He poked you again. You remained quiet and batted his hand away with a lazy kick. 

You were laid back on his bedside table, daydreaming whilst he was busy typing away in his phone with a serious look to his face. He had seemed pretty worried when you'd arrived, eye sockets narrowed on his phone with his eyebrows(?) turned down in a frown, so you'd decided to just sit next to him rather than poke fun. Clearly he was finished with whatever was on his phone, because he had his head sitting sideways on the table, peeking one eye socket at you, his permanent grin looking particularly cheeky.

"Nonya'." You mumbled, closing your eyes to make it look like you weren't really interested in talking. His responding chuckle rumbled through the wood of the table, and it seemed a little deeper than normal. He must be tired. 

"har-dee-har." Despite your insistent kicking, he poked you again. "why you gotta treat me like this?" He made a mock hurt expression. 

You flipped him off, "Someone has to put you in your place." 

"and that someone is you? seems like wishful thinking to me Missy."

"Meh..."

You don't attempt to move a muscle when he suddenly stands up, and scoops you gently into both his hands. He mumbles "you've gotten heavy..." under his breath whilst walking out the room. You don't give him a response as he places you on his shoulder, crawling over it so you can slip into his hoodie. You huffed a breath when you flop in, the fabric curling around you and the darkness swallows you up, leaving only a crack for you to see through. 

Sans reaches behind him to pat your butt through the fabric, "well, ain't you just a cutie?" 

You blush, and retort back with a "s-shut up!". He giggles like a school girl and exits his room.

It was midday now, and Sans made his way to the kitchen for some 'grub', which consisted of ketchup and crisps. He grabbed both and plonked down on the old, green couch , flicking through channels aimlessly as he scarffed down the crisps. He'd offer you some, to which you gratefully accepted with a purr.

Yum, it was prawn cocktail Skips.

After he finished the packet and threw it on the floor, he stretched and yawned. He plucked you from inside his hoodie (the sonuvabitch, you hadn't finished your last crisp and dropped it on the couch in fright. RIP), and placed you in his open palm. Giving him a look that could kill, you wait for him to explain himself. He smiled at you and placed your shoes in front of you. You raised an eyebrow, where you going out?

He chuckled at your confused expression, "did you forget Missy? we gotta take you to the center today to seexit how you're holding up." He pats your head. You growl and snap at his quickly retreating fingers.

"Noooo..." You roll onto your back, away from the shoes. 

"you gotta." He poked your foot.

"No I don't."

"cmon little lady, i'd much rather sleep too but i wanna make sure you're good." He decides to put your shoes on himself. You felt slightly touched at how delicate he was when moving your foot around.

"Whyyy..." You stop him from putting on your last shoe and do it yourself. He relents and holds you again when you're done.

"it's a thing to make sure you're healthy or something. i think it's supposed to scan your soul. i dunno, never looked into it." He hands you a coat and scarf to put on yourself and walks out the door. The ground outside was damp, and the skies were covered by clouds as it spat rain lightly down upon the world. You shivered as you finished wrapping the scarf comfortably around your neck.

"You didn't look into it? Seems kinda important." 

He shrugs, "eh, was too lazy." He spots your disapproving glare and huffs. "aw cmon, you're fine now ain't ya'?" He shoves his hands in his pockets, lowering his head in an effort to not stand out in the crowd as he walks down the street. You see the occasional human giving you both nasty stares and sometimes even pity thrown your way, but they mostly go unnoticed.

"You shouldn't do that, dumbass. Could get us in trouble." You lightly smacked his jaw. He merely hums, and walks the rest of the way to the center in silence.

It didn't seem like him to ignore such an important thing, let alone not speak to you about the subject. 

Then again, you haven't known him for that long. 

* * *

"Ah! Hello there, little one!"

A loud shriek almost echoed around the vets room. Turning towards the voice revealed it to be a human vet. She had long chocolate brown hair, and big Blue eyes that shined like diamonds when landing on you. She had piercings in her left ear and right eye brow, and was wearing a lab coat with a light blue sweater underneath. She had a very nice figure and a very feminine face.

She was pretty hot, is what you mean.

Too bad she sounds like a banshee and has a brain of a turkey.

She leans down to your height on the surgery table that you currently reside on, hands on her knees and doing a stupid baby voice, "Well, aren't you the sweetest wittle thing? You are! Yes you are!" 

You stare blankly. You almost loose the straight face when you hear Sans whisper "the actual fuck?" Behind you.

You had been sitting in the waiting room for about an hour, despite getting there on time. Apparently they were running late because of emergencies and the fact that your appointment was just a checkup, it wasn't prioritised or something. Afterwards you had been taken to this room, waiting another half an hour before this bitch showed up. 

You crossed your arms. It didn't have the intended affect as she began to coo about how cute you where. 

"Is she good to pick up? Any resistance or biting?" She spun around you, trying to get a good look at your figure. "Any peeing on the floor-?" 

"what the fu- no. none of those. well, she does bite alot still. and she's normally fine to handle" He nervously looks at you. The vet hums.

"Good, good. Biting is good." She looks at him, and you roll your eyes as you can tell she's about to rant. "It would be bad if she wasn't biting, you see? Bitties nipping on their new owners is them just testing how they would react, and in some cases, it takes them a few months to knock it off, just because they have anxiety about their new area. If you react positively, they stop quickly. If not, then they will either keep doing it or stop all together because they are scared." She waves her hands all over the place as she speaks. "Oh! That reminds me! Are you aware of bitty heats-?"

"yes! yes, i am very much aware of that." Sans interrupts her before she goes on a tangent about how bitties fuck. You can't help but chuckle, his face had a light dust of cyan, blushing.

The vet dropped the whole conversation just to coo at you again. You immediately quietened. 

"Oh what a precious angel! What is her name?" She began to spin around you again.

"ive been calling her Missy..." Sans hums, light sweat drops rolling down his skull.

The vet hums, and makes the mistake of grabbing you under your armpits, "I'm just going to- Ouch!"

You snarl at her as her hand recoils in pain, you being dragged with as your fangs dig deeper into her thumb. You release her before you damage your teeth from her pulling. She cradles her injured hand against her chest as she stares at you indignantly. Her attention quickly whips to Sans though, fury beginning to burn in her gaze as Sans jumps.

"You told me she was good to handle!" She yells, ow, that actually hurt your ears. There are tears brewing in her eyes as she runs out the room, calling for a 'Wendy!'.

Both you and Sans sigh.

"what a piece of work..."

"You're telling me."

Before either of you can speak anymore, another, older, human walks into the room. She looks to be in her thirties, and had short purple hair. She had bags under her brown eyes as she gives you both an apologetic smile.

"I am so sorry about her, she's new and doesn't really understand other people's limits." She runs the back of her neck, then proceeds to type on the computer next to you. "What Is Your bitty's name sir?"

"missy." Sans said quickly, seeming to catch onto this woman's no-nonsense attitude.

"Official breed?"

"pure human."

"Rescue or no?"

"yeah."

"Age?"

"mid-twenties."

"Diet?"

He shrugs, "mostly treats n' junk food."

She pauses her furiois typing and eyes him disapprovingly, before continueing. She remains quiet and then turns towards you, sighing. You tense. 

"I'm going to put you on a weight scale okay? I would appreciate it if you didn't bite me." She said, reaching under the table and grabbing a heavy looking scale for small animals. Without hesitation, she grabs you and places you on the scale. On instinct you bite her fingers, but you didn't do it hard enough to cut, so she just ignored it. 

After a moment the woman frowned slightly, jotting down the numbers you couldn't see in the computer. 

Looking at Sans, you see that he is very tense, and is staring pretty hard at the scale. He's sweating alot more than before.

The rest of it goes by in a blur, more questions and a blood test. She also asked you to strip, but you refused. You gripped tight onto your coat and scarf when she attempted to rip it off you. Sans had to interject.

"jus' leave her alone, she clearly ain't comfortable with gettin' naked in front'a us!"

She just frowned at him and relented after you snarled at her now bleeding hands. She crosses her arms, hissing at the sting.

"You are just delaying the inevitable. If she won't do it now we'll havta reschedule for another appointment." She raises a brow at you. "Might as well get the whole procedure over with now than later, right?"

You hate that you agree. 

You continued to snarl angrily at her when she made another attempt to strip you, but this time, you didn't fight it. Sans' eye sockets widen and a dark blush covers his face as your clothes are taken off.

When you were left in your undergarments, you shivered at the cold air hitting your damaged skin. The vet doesn't look surprised at all the scars of previous abuse, and types away on the computer. You blush in shame, trying to hide a certain few, and take a peek up at the skeleton. His eyes are downcast, looking over your scarred body in sadness. 

The vet breaks the silence, "Alright, now for your soul." She gestures towards you. Sans looks baffled. "Summon it please."

"wh-what?! she can't just give you her soul, why would-" He chokes on his word when you do as the vet says.

You focus your attention on manifesting the glowing heart you've seen many times before. Pushing you hand forwards and out, your Orange, soul easily follows. 

Before you can hand it over, Sans blocks you from the woman. 

He looks furious. You can't help but shy away. "this isn't right!" 

"Sir, this is a basic procedure. I am aware of what I am doing. Now please move so I can examine my patient." 

"basic procedure my non-existing ass!" He shouts angrily, pointing a finger at her. "this ain't right! you can't just make someone give you their soul!" 

"She did, didn't she?" She gestures to you.

"that's because-!"

"Sans." You interrupt. He whips around to face you. The anger on his face is still present, and you flinch under his stare. It seems to soften after a moment. "Just let the lady get if over with."

You don't know if it was the tone of your voice, or the hopeless look on your face, but it takes him a moment of silence before moving out the way. The vet nods approvingly before grabbing your soul <strike>roughly</strike> and drags it away.

There is and insistent pressure in your chest urging you to go forth and retirement such and pecial item, however, you know better than to do that.

Sans seems to grow more anxious as the seconds tick by, his skeletal fingers tapping on the meal of the table as he waits for the woman to return so he can give her a piece of his mind.

What seemed like hours, but was most likely 5 minutes, she came back with your soul (which looked brighter than before) and handed it back. You quickly shoved it back into your chest, sighing in relief when the pressure disappeared. A sudden positive aura surrounds you, and you can't help but smile warmly to yourself.

"All done then." She pats your head. "However, sir? May I speak with you in private please?" She asks, gesturing outside the room. Sans looks at you in worry, but follows her put when you just grin at him.

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a little forced. Idk how vets work lol
> 
> Tell me if you see anything wrong, I wrote this on phone so ya kno. Auto correct.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking home.

The ride home was silent, you had buried yourself in Sans' hoodie and remained quiet. You weren't particularly in any mood to find out what that bitch of a vet had told Sans.

He'd seemed distant when the he'd returned, and gave you more pitying looks than you like. However, you chose to be oblivious to it and merely climb up his arm and bury your troubles away.

You know that squashing these conflicting feelings is bad, but it's the thing you do best.

You only had one eye peaking out of the hoodie so you could keep watch behind the big skeleton, snarling quietly at little children who would gasp and point at you excitedly. Most parents would take one look at you and keep their distance, however there were the occasional dumbasses that would be interested in you too. 

Sans suddenly stopping jolts you out of memory lane. Looking around, you find that you weren't very far from home, so you peek over his shoulder to see what's blocking him.

You scowl when you make eye contact with a young human male. He had green eyes with short brown hair, a too-wide grin stretching a across his face when he spots you. He wore a long black trench coat and a grey beanie. 

"Hello sir!" He begins, his voice rather average. "I was just wondering by when I happened to spot that little lady on ya'!" He points at you, and you snarl aggressively. He flinched back for a moment before regaining his confidence. "What a beautiful breed! Is she a pure?"

From the corner of your eye, Sans frowned, "uh, yeah. what's up, buddy?" You growled at the newcomer again, sensing an air of danger around him.

It smelt _rotten._

The young boy blinks owlishly, before smiling widely again, "Well, I was perhaps wondering if you were willing to sell her? I oh so desperately wish for a companion at home for myself but-" Before he could finish, both you and Sans scoffed before pushing past him angrily.

"nah mate, she ain't for sale. do i look like a walking shop to you?" You hear him mutter under his breath that you were "fuckin' expensive too..." but decide to ignore it.

The boy chases after you both, "L-Listen! I'm willing to pay full price!" He pulls out his wallet and tries to hand Sans a bunch of crumpled notes. "$500? $700? $1000!?" 

Sans turns around and pushes against his chest, forcing him to back off, "listen buddy, dunno why your so insistent on having **my bitty **but you ain't gettin' her." He says, in a voice that demands this conversation to be over. The boy swallows before nodding, stuffing away his cash and running off angrily. 

Sans sighs and scratches the back of his head, no doubt a head-ache is probably brewing. "geez, why can't humans just fuck off." He turns to you on his shoulder and smiles sheepishly, "no offense."

"You better not be calling me a human buddy. I'm their look-alike, doesn't mean I'm their species." You snarl and threaten to bite his face by snapping near his cheek, but he just chuckles and bats you off.

"sure. will make sure to remember that." 

And with that, we continue our journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's short but it's better than nothing. I had a spout of motivation so here ya go

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some criticism please :]


End file.
